


В первый раз и во второй

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: В первый раз это, вероятно, было случайностью, но потом случился и второй.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Time, The Second Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014262) by [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf). 



В первый раз, вероятно, это было случайностью. Герк не уверен точно. Он помнит только, как увидел Чака, идущего ему на встречу, какое испытал облегчение, и как протянул руки, чтобы обнять его так, как должен был еще давным-давно, и... ощутил поцелуй. Мимолетный, но глубокий. И Герк даже не прервал его — просто приоткрыл рот навстречу языку и сжал пальцы на потрепанной броне на плече Чака.

После этого Чак в течение несколько часов, что длились празднования и импровизированные речи, избегал встретиться с ним взглядом, и Герк не знал, что и думать. Поцелуй был случайностью, говорил он себе, и не важно, хотел Чак этого или нет.  
Тогда Чак впервые поцеловал его.

Но во второй раз Герк сам целует его. Немного пьяные, они бредут по коридору к своим комнатам, и вдруг Чак резко останавливается, прислоняясь к стене, и поднимает ладонь.  
— Что?  
— Мне жаль.  
Герк пытается прочистить себе мозги, но у Чака такие влажные и усталые глаза, и он все еще так ясно помнит вкус языка его собственного сына, и мягкие, теплые губы Чака так близко...  
— А мне нет, — говорит Герк и прижимается ртом к губам Чака, а потом тесно льнет к нему всем телом, а пальцы Чака вцепляются в его куртку, и Герку на секунду кажется, что сейчас его отпихнут, но — нет: Чак тянет его на себя, и что, вот так это с ними и должно происходить? Герк полагает, что да, все так и должно быть, потому что ничего хорошего нет больше ни в чем между ними. Слова ранят.

Только так, и никак иначе. _Только так: мой язык на твоем — значит, я хочу быть с тобой, единым целым, прямо здесь и сейчас, дышать с тобой одним чертовым дыханием. Значит — я люблю тебя, так что помоги мне, иначе если ты снова покинешь меня, я надаю Смерти по яйцам и затащу тебя обратно. Значит — прости. Прости, что я не был лучшим отцом, не знал, что тебе было нужно, не был рядом, когда ты больше всего нуждался во мне._

Значит — первый раз не был случайностью. И все последующие поцелуи не будут ею и подавно.


End file.
